1. Field of Invention
The present invention described and claimed herein relates to methods and systems for automated tracking, registry and control of vehicles moving or parking in a restricted access zone, such as a metered space as well as vehicles entering specific designated zones. These methods and systems provide means that may be used to display, store, record and communicate vehicle information via an intelligent wireless communication device carried by law enforcement personnel or placed inside a parking meter or any other suitable installation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A vehicle identification number (VIN) reading and transmitting devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,065, and further in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,568; 4,742,573; 5,204,670; 3,955,560; 4,137,520; and U.S. Design 355,903, (which disclosures are incorporated herein in their entirety) are known in the art.
Numerous mechanical and electromechanical coin parking meters are as known as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,991 and 4,183,203. Some of those meters automatically reset the residual parking time, U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,287. The disclosures of the aforementioned patents are incorporated herein in their entirety.
While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not suggest the Automobile Control and Registry System (ACARS). Such ACARS invention has multiple use including the identification of a vehicle located near a parking meter.